


An Accidental Waltz

by pendots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendots/pseuds/pendots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which poor Hinata gets hit in the face with a volleyball during practice (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accidental Waltz

_Thwack!_

"D-dumbass Hinata! I thought I told you to stop receiving with your face, damn it!"

Dragging a hand down his cheek with a groan, Hinata hardly heard the insult. He laid flat on the ground, defeated by a volleyball which he had only minutes ago been spiking towards the ground. His ears rang and lights were dancing in his vision, mocking his constant inability to perform a reliable receive. The back of his head was aching, and Hinata realized with a sudden sigh that it would probably bruise.

"Ow," he said eloquently, trying to sit up but realizing too late that he hadn't yet regained his senses. His vision went fuzzy around the edges, but he was vaguely aware of several pairs of hands supporting him.

"Careful, Hinata," Suga said gently. Hinata was fairly sure Suga was the owner of one of the sets of hands on his back, but he didn't feel up to investigating.

A deeper voice rang out, and Hinata squinted to see Daichi standing a few steps away and waving off some of the concerned - or entertained, in the case of Tsukishima - Karasuno players. "Come on, back up a little." He paused, turning to face Hinata. "Do you need the nurse?" he asked simply.

Admittedly, he was pretty woozy. Then again, it wasn’t the first time he had gotten hit in the face by the ball and it was probably likely to happen a few more times at least.

Hinata waved him off, putting on a grin despite the pounding ache in his head that the action caused. "Nah, I'm okay, just need a second. I'll get the next one!"

"Dumbass Hinata, you just got knocked straight back onto your head and you think you're going to keep playing?!" Kageyama immediately demanded, as if he had known that Hinata was going to say he felt fine and had been prepared to argue.

Hinata sat up fully, glaring at Kageyama crookedly with one eye squinted against the light. "I said I was okay, I'll try not to receive face-first next time!" he shot back. He huffed grumpily. Not a single breath later, Hinata's eyes were sparkling. "Wait," the word came out unbidden, before he really had time to think about it, but he was too surprised to hold it back. Hinata stared at Kageyama with wide eyes filled with wonder.

The setter balked at Hinata's intense look. "What?!" he shouted, only feeling slightly bad when Hinata winced at his volume. _The idiot definitely has a concussion, like hell he’s going to keep playing…_

The orange-haired boy grinned, having already disregarded the pain of loud noises, and pointed at Kageyama. "You- you're being nice to me!" Hinata said, triumphant.

"That was nice?!" Nishinoya said loudly, Tanaka's shouts of laughter accompanying the question.

Kageyama went red in the face despite himself. "Dumbass!" he spluttered, unable to defend himself further.

Hinata just beamed excitedly. Kageyama looked away from the too-sunny smile, utterly and inexplicably embarrassed.

Daichi looked at Kageyama with an unreadable expression. Suga, now at the captain's side, shook his head fondly at the first-years' antics. "You'd better help him up, Kageyama," he said simply.

Kageyama looked ready to blow a fuse. "Hah?! Why?"

Daichi's stare turned dark. "Suga's right," he said, voice eerily calm. "You hit the ball at him, so help him up as an apology. You can walk him home to make sure he gets there okay, too."

Kageyama immediately knew there was no room for arguing - he recognized Daichi's tone as the same one he'd used when Kageyama and Hinata were being kicked out of the gym on their first day - but that wouldn't stop him from fuming. He could feel his face warming again when he heard Tsukishima chuckling behind him, and Nishinoya and Tanaka's loud guffaws weren't helping matters. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kageyama nodded stiffly and trudged towards Hinata.

The decoy looked up at him, befuddled and cautious, as if expecting some kind of trap.

"Dumbass," Kageyama said again, but it didn't hold any menace this time; it came out almost fond, much to Kageyama's chagrin. "Come on, get up already," he said quickly, suddenly finding the gym walls extremely engaging.

Hinata took Kageyama's hand silently, letting the taller boy pull him to his feet. He felt like his stomach was twisting, but quickly pushed it away as an after-effect of falling head-first onto a hardwood floor. Hinata wasn't sure what the side-effects of that were, but twisty-stomach seemed like a reasonable guess.

Kageyama was definitely not thinking about how warm Hinata's hand was as he forced himself to gently bring the orange-haired boy to his feet. Yanking Hinata up suddenly would probably earn him some whines and he wasn't interested in hearing Tsukishima laugh more than he already had. Kageyama was fairly sure that his reasoning made sense. Nevertheless, he hadn't even noticed the temperature of Hinata's hand. It was just a hand. A normal human hand. Clearly. Nothing else-

"Are you two planning on waltzing?" The sarcastic voice was Tsukishima's - of course, who else made it his mission to mortify the freak-quick duo at every possible opportunity? His jibe didn't even register to Kageyama for a few seconds, as he made a habit of trying to ignore Tsukishima’s mocking as a general rule, but Yamaguchi's snicker accompanied by a "nice, Tsukki" were enough to make him think over the statement again.

…Oh.

Kageyama's blush turned to a mortified pallor. Hinata’s face had bloomed red as well; he stared open-mouthed at his hand in Kageyama’s as they were held suspended in the air. Having forgotten to actually release Hinata’s hand once he helped him up, it really did look like Kageyama was going to waltz with the shorter boy. Kageyama tried desperately to come up with a cool-headed excuse, but his head was decidedly empty thanks to Hinata's star-struck expression. His mouth opened and closed like a fish thrown out of its tank, but no excuses came to mind.

Forcing himself to act as natural as possible, he loosely pulled Hinata along by their joined hands, no longer held in the air as if they were preparing to dance. "C'mon," he muttered, a frustrated blush returning as he walked past a smirking Tsukishima. Kageyama’s entire body was stiff as he made a beeline for the locker room, scowling and blushing.

Hinata was dimly aware of Daichi calling practice to an end behind them, but his focus stayed on Kageyama's hand gently holding his own as he led him to pick up their things. The back of Kageyama's neck was red, he noticed, but Hinata said nothing. He was content to silently enjoy the moment.

A voice in the back of his head told Hinata that he shouldn't still be enjoying the mental image of Kageyama waltzing with him as much as he was, but Hinata pointedly decided to ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing these two idiots so I hope you all liked it!! feedback is appreciated.
> 
> feel free to come yell about volleyball dorks with me on [tumblr](http://dorkycrows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
